


Jealousy

by purpleunicorn29



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunicorn29/pseuds/purpleunicorn29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first part of a series I'm writing. I wrote this for another website but wanted to post it on here too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of the characters. Just a fan:)

Your eyes fluttered open as they met Castiel’s. “Morning,” he mumbled softly, “Sleep well?” You smiled, then your brain suddenly registers the fact that your bodies were more intertwined than a ball of tangled yarn. Quickly, you sit up and apologize profusely, “Uh, sorry Cas, I-I tend to move in my sleep…like a lot.” He laughed, “I can see that. No problem, just can you move your leg, mine is asleep.” You blush and quickly untangle yourself. You didn’t like Cas in that way, it was just embarrassing to be found sleeping on the chest of a fallen angel. You were a tough hunter and this kind of ruined your image of that. It wasn’t just an image but it was who you were.

“Sooo, did Cas get any last night?” Dean said as he popped out of the bathroom, winking at the both of you but with a forced smile plastered on his face. You roll your eyes and got out of bed. “Why don’t I ever get my own room?” you whine as you look for your clothes. Dean glared at you, “You know why. It’s more dangerous than ever for a hunter. So until we get to the bottom of this, you’re stuck with us, princess.” You rolled your eyes and went to take a shower.

You brushed out the tangles in your hair before entering the shower. It made it easier to shower. You grab your phone and turned on the radio app. This was your only chance to listen to other music besides classic rock. You had nothing against it, just that listening to it on repeat would drive anyone crazy, take it from Sam. You loved singing in the shower but with the guys just on the other side of the thin wall, you would rather not. You did however mouth the words, dancing as you shampooed your (h/c) hair.

“You and (f/n) are thing now?” Dean asked Cas. Cas tilted his head, “Of course not. Why would you say that?” Dean shrugged, “Well, she was sleeping with her head on your chest and when I woke up, you all looked pretty comfortable…” Now it was Cas who shrugged his shoulders, “Uh, we both tend to move in our sleep…But I don’t see her that way and I don’t think she sees me like that either.” Dean recovered and his snappy attitude faded, “Oh, well I was thinking if you needed tips,” he said while winking. He let out a relieved sigh but then tried to cover it up with a cough, “I’ll, uh, go get some breakfast. Be back in a few.” Cas’ eye followed Dean out the door, “Dean seems to be acting…weird,” he thought.

As you walked out of the shower, you bump into Sam. “Morning,” Sam said, “You looked rather comfortable this morning, (f/n)”. You roll your eyes, “Morning, Luci!” His grin slightly shrunk and a glare began to form. Suddenly, your stomach let out the biggest growl. Sam’s eyes widened and his glare dissolved, “Oh someone seems hungry…all that cuddling must have took a toll on a certain female hunter!” You gave him a bitchface and retorted “I didn’t realize you were hungry too, Samantha!” He guffawed as he entered the bathroom. “I want my own room!!!” you yell as the door closed.

“Honey! I’m home!” Dean yelled as he entered with delicious smelling bags. He set them on the table and you run up to him jokingly and jump on him. “Oh my hero!” you yelled as you wrap your arms around him. Dean laughs and you jump off to dive into the bags and grab something to eat. You pile up your paper plate and sit as the others grab their breakfast. You pour the syrup generously onto your golden brown pancakes. “Oh. My. GOSH!!! It tastes like heaven,” you exclaim with your mouth full. “I bet you would know how heaven taste like, am I right?” Sam bellowed teasingly as he gave you and Cas a wink. “Shut up, Samantha or I’ll slap you silly,” you countered. You felt the table get awkward so you ask Dean “Where did you get these pancakes, Dean-O?! They are freaking delish!” Dean was about to answer when Sam interrupted. “These pancakes aren’t that great. I think someone just slept well,” Sam said with a mischievous grin. You roll your eyes. “Yeah, because you’re on your eighth pancake and they taste okay,” you sneered. Dean cleared his throat when Cas interjected “I believe they are from the diner two blocks down according to this napkin.” Dean looked slightly annoyed, grabbed his plate and threw it into the trash while Sam, Cas, and you look on with confusion. “Well, hurry up, will you all! Don’t forget we have a case to do and you all are over here arguing over some stupid pancakes!” Dean said as he walked to get his bag. “We have to leave in 15 minutes!” You all look at each other before finishing in silence.

After investigating and interviewing the victim’s family, you all head back to the Impala. Dean had checked out the room, thinking they would head off to another town but then you all decided to stay for another day. It seemed to be a regular case of a vengeful demon. Nothing the gang couldn’t handle. As you unpacked your bag, Dean came back with not one, but two room keys. Your eyes lit up and his hard face softened. “Am I actually getting my own room?” you squeal as you prepared to hug Dean. He let out a laugh that made you stop in your tracks. “Yeah, how about no. Sorry, princess, still dangerous for one hunter to be alone.” You let out a sigh and your shoulders slump. “But,” Dean continued, “We can do two to a room.” You let out another sigh and turn around to look at Dean. “I guess…” you grumbled. You snatch a key out of Dean’s hand and run to the room. You look out of the window and saw Dean chuckle. You lock the door and jump around with joy, thinking you finally had your own room.

Dean laughed at your little trick. Little did you know, he had another key. Sam went up to Dean and asked “So, who’s gonna bunk with who?” Dean turned to Sam and gave him the other room key to the old one. “You and Cas can bunk together. I’ll stay with (f/n).” Sam gave Dean a look. “What?” asked Dean. “You are going with the girl? Typical, Dean,” Sam said. “Hey, you need wi-fi for your laptop and that room is the only one with it! And you and I are clearly the stronger hunters, so we need to split up to protect the others,” Dean protested. Sam rolled his eyes and replied “Sure… You know (f/n) has been hunting longer than we both have and she can protect herself-““But she’s a girl and if a monster is stronger than her, she’s a goner!” Dean countered. “Yeah, okay, I get it,” Sam assured.

You were busy celebrating on your victory of your own room that you barely heard the knock on your door. You peeped out the window and saw familiar green eyes. “What’s the password?” you asked mockingly. “Come on, let me in (f/n)! I need to take a leak!” Dean yelled. You opened the door and reluctantly let him in. You already salted the room and began to salt the door. As you turned around, you saw Dean looking at you. “Is something wrong?” you say. Dean looked up at you as if he got out his trance. “Uh, no, just zoned out,” he said. “Okay…”you replied. Then, Dean went to take a shower.

As Dean got out of the shower, he called your name and no answer. “(f/n)! Hello!” he yelled. Silence. He ran out and saw you on your bed, with your eyes closed…


	2. My Old Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The character is caught up with her past.

Your hands grip the sheets. A sheen of sweat is on your forehead as your limbs try to move. Your chest moving up and down at a rapid face. Your head tosses and turns as you let out a desperate whimper. “F/N!! Wake up!!” Dean shouts as he tried to shake you out of your nightmare. “F/N!”

***In your nightmare***

“NOOOO!!! LEAVE THEM ALONE!” you shriek. You struggle to run towards the family that was about to be slaughtered by demons. “LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY DID NOTHING WRONG!” You tried to help them but as you attempt to move, chains spring out of nowhere and snap around your body. An unknown force tilts your head, forcing you to watch the unknown family get murdered. You couldn’t see their faces and tried to close your eyes when suddenly, a bright spotlight flashes to the wall. Suddenly, you are in a familiar auditorium. You blink your eyes. You see your old elementary school’s mascot on the wall, smiling grotesquely. You gasp. You look down and see the body of your fourth grade self.

Then the spotlight flashes to the red curtains on the stage. The curtains rip open and there stood the family. Suddenly you recognize the faces that the shadows were hiding. You sob, “No…” There stood your family, surrounded by demons. You yell and try to avert your eyes but the mysterious force makes you watch as the demons tear your family apart, one limb at a time.  
Your eyes open and you sit straight up and accidently head-butt Dean. You breathe fast, gasping for air. “F/n?? Hey, hey, are you alright?!” Dean asks. “Yeah, I… I’m fine,” you mumble. “No, no you’re not! You were having a-a nightmare! Jesus Christ, (f/n)! I come out of the shower and see you motionless on the bed and then all of sudden, you begin to frantically moving, er- trying to move. There is no way you ‘fine’,” Dean rants. You try to think about your nightmare, but you come up with a blank. “Dean, really I’m fine! I can’t remember the nightmare anyways… This always happens…when I have a nightmare. But I’m fine now, really,” you say as you try to calm Dean down. He seemed kind of spooked and not convinced. “I can’t remember my dreams, good or bad. I’m okay, Dean, seriously. It’s kind of a goo-“you try explain but Dean interrupts. “Don’t you dare say that it’s a good thing you can’t remember your dreams… You might not remember, but what about the people who see how much in pain you look when you’re living them! I tried to wake you, but you didn’t wake! That, and how are we supposed to know what triggers your nightma-“ “Listen, Dean. I don’t want to know what triggers them. If they’re that bad, I rather not know. Besides, you have nightmares, too and they don’t stop. You of ALL people should know that! What happens when I actually remember? Are we going to do a pit stop at a psychiatrist’s office?” Dean looks out the window before meeting your eyes. His eyes held worry. “Listen, (f/n), I don’t want to see you in pain, even if you can’t remember it.” You roll your eyes. “Dean, they’re just dreams! They’re not real, even if they seem like it. I can handle it! Stop, treating me like a china doll! I won’t break, I promise! Seriously, Dean, I’ve been hunting before I even left elementary school!” Dean’s eyes narrow. “Yeah (f/n), why did you ever leave your family to THIS?” Dean motions his hand to the entire room. You frown and say “It’s none of your goddamn business, that’s why!” Dean’s eyes widened and then his brow furrows. “Oh, it’s none of my godda-“

The door opens with Sam and Cas entering. “Are we going to have breakfast or what?” Sam questions, oblivious to the tension between Dean and you. You fake a smile and your eyes open with phony cheerfulness as you see a way out. “DUH! I wanna try the little cute restaurant on the corner!” you exclaim. Suddenly you race out the door and Sam and Cas run after you as y’all fight for the passenger seat. You purposely let Sam beat you and climb into the backseat. You silently give yourself a pat on the back, you were ecstatic that you could dumb yourself down to get out of trouble with these guys. You had always been serious and never in a million years would have done this. You had to grow up fast. But with these guys, you could bottle up your feelings and actually enjoy it. Except Dean was starting to suspect something. You had to a figure out a way to shake him off and fast. You didn’t want him asking you about why you had to grow up fast. Maybe if you played dumb and stupid, they wouldn’t unearth you terrible memories. I mean, it killed you inside since you were tough and didn’t want to change that. It was your true identity and you kept that chip on your shoulder all these years for a reason. You were a stone cold killer but you didn’t mind the whole dumb it down act…  
You jerk your eyes around as you heard your name. “Earth to (f/n)?” Sam said. “Oh, sorry! I was jamming in my head,” you said as you blushed. “So, as I was saying, who would win a fight? Batman or Superman?...” You let out a mental sigh, they weren’t talking about anything serious. “Superman! Duh,” you answer, hoping to anger Dean and Sam into a childish debate. As if on cue, they began to argue and you let yourself drift back into your thoughts. Maybe you should let go of your menace persona? You really didn’t know who you were. After all, you hadn’t been acting the whole time when you were with the Winchesters. They acted like a bunch of adorable dorks. Wait, did you just called them “adorable”? You felt a blush creeping. You shake the thought away and enter the stupid Batman versus Superman debate.

After breakfast, you all decided to go after the demon immediately. Sam had already figured out who it was and it was go time. You knock down the door to the suburban house and each of you went around the house. You were just about to leave the room when the door slammed shut. You turn around and not one, but three demons rising from their hiding place. Unexpectedly, you felt your body slam into the wall. “What do you want?” you question angrily. One demon chortled and replied, “What? Do demons need a reason to torment people? Hello? We’re evil! Besides, we found out you were in town and wanted to see you!” Her eyes turned a charcoal black. Your eyes widened in realization. “You!” you screamed. She let out a cackle. “Yes, darling! My, my, (f/n)! You’re so grown up now! I was beginning to think you had forgotten me! After all, I visit you every year in your dreams.” You gave her a puzzled look then push it away. Her black eyes opened. “Don’t tell me you don’t remember! Pesky angel… Let’s see if he can stop me now,” she said as she touched your forehead. All the nightmares returned and suddenly you can recall every single one. You struggle to free yourself as you try to alert the others. “See you… tonight, (f/n)!” she said as she and her other two bodyguard demons slit their vessels’ throats and leave.

The door abruptly opened and Dean rushes to your side. Sam and Cas enter and see you on the floor, out of breath. “What the hell happened?” Dean yelled. “There..there was three of them,” you manage to stutter. “Why the hell didn’t you call us, (f/n)?!?! You could have been dead!” Dean yelled. “Why did they leave you alive? Did you know these demons, (f/n)?! What the hell, (f/n)!?” Dean continued. “They wanted to send a message, Dean. They think that without my powers, they are unstoppable,” Cas intervened. He turned to you and you knew he must know something. You recovered and said “Yeah, Dean. They- they slit their throats as I was trying to exorcise them and trying to get help. They knew we just wanted to save their vessels.” Dean raised an eyebrow before helping you up. “That means they’re still out there. C’mon, let’s just go back to the motel,” Dean suggested. You were about to follow Dean and Sam out before you felt a tug on your arm. “We will talk about this later,” Cas whispered. You nod glumly and walked to the Impala.

Dean and Sam went out to get dinner and left you and Cas in the motel room. It was back to one room and they demon-proofed the entire room before leaving. You tried to watch tv but Cas sat next to you on the couch. “What do you know, Cas?” You turned to him, knowing it was just best to get the interrogation over with. All I know is that you did know those demons and before I was a human, sensed some other angel put up a wall to protect you from your dreams.” You sigh. “Those demons killed my entire family. I was only in fourth grade and I came home… As for the dreams, I’m not sure. All I know is that when I wake up, I can’t remember my dreams, good or bad. But…” You stop. “But what?” Cas asked. “The demon lifted the wall and today, she said she said she’ll see me tonight.” Cas sighed. “I’m afraid to fall asleep, Cas! As she destroyed that wall or whatever it was, the dreams flooded back. I can remember every single one- er well, you know. Now it’s back to normal and that whore of a demon can access my dreams. I don’t wanna sleep, Cas. I don’t want to relive my family’s death every night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was a little hard, but the story is getting there!:)


	3. Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural:(

“Hello! I was starting to think you were going to pull out another all-nighter!” You cringe but give direct eye contact to the demon. You aren’t afraid of anyone, let alone this stupid demon. “Aww, how adorable! You’re trying to convince yourself that you shouldn’t be afraid? Now, that is so cute,” she hissed. “Listen, honey. I’m not stupid. Think I would actually allow myself get caught by those Winchesters? Noo, I just want to mess with you. And your adorable little brain!” she continued as she ruffled your hair. “But maybe when I’m done with you, I can play with those pretty boy hunters! You really know how to choose,” she said with a smirk. You try to grab her arm but chains restrict your limbs. You look at the chains intensely. Maybe if you thought it away, it would go away…It was your dream after all.  
“You’re pathetic, you know! DO you really think you can out power me? Here’s the memo, hun. Crowley isn’t the only demon who has climbed the ranks. And if you want me, then you need to ditch the Scooby Doo gang,” she taunted. “Now enough with the chit-chat. Let’s get this show started, shall we?”  
You sat up in a cold sweat. Your eyes watering. This nightmares had to stop! You pulled your legs into your chest and laid your head on your knees. You let out a deep sigh. If only Bobby was here… You looked around. The boys were asleep. Even Dean looked peaceful. You looked out the window.  
You laced up your combat boots and stepped out of the safety of the motel room. The air was chill and you felt goose bumps form on your arms, but you kept walking. Usually a walk would calm you down, but you still felt anxious. This is useless, you decided. You turned around to head back to the room when you bumped into a dark figure.   
You instinctively grab your blade and was about to bring it down when the mysterious man grabbed your arm and twisted it. “OW! What do you want with me?” you scream. The grip loosened and you fell onto the gravel. “I want you to tell me what the hell is wrong!” You scramble up and turn. Dean held your blade as he demanded for an answer. You look at him, thinking of a way out. “Well?” Dean asked. You shook your head.   
“Listen, (f/n). I- I… care about you. It kills me that you don’t trust me.” You felt your heart jump. “And I know that you have nightmares, I see it every night. You’ve been having them more frequently…ever since the case with the demon.” Dean steps closer to you and grabs your hands. You heart flutters but you can’t do this. If you ever want to gank that whore demon, you would have to cut off ties with the Winchesters…permanently.   
“I care about you more than I care about myself. Every time I see you smile or laugh, it makes me feel good. And when you get hurt, I feel like I’m in pain. Ever since I met you, I’ve felt myself fall. And I fall deeper and deeper, every single day.” You look at him with shock and your heart beats faster. How were you supposed to go through with this? Maybe you didn’t have to leave them, leave Dean. No. Your brain analyzes the situation and you know what you have to do before you chicken out. “(Y/n), please tell me what’s wrong? Why do you have those nightmares? Say something!” You put on a poker face and look at him. His eyes were pleading. You didn’t want to this, but what other choice is there? Why did he have to wake up? Then you could have left easily. You didn’t want to leave and the weight of you bag felt like a ton on your shoulder…  
“Why do you have your bag, by the way? Were you planning to leave?” You stood there. You didn’t know what to do. You didn’t want to pull them into this, but you didn’t want to leave them. “I have to go,” you hear yourself say. Dean lets go of your hands. You could see the hurt in his eyes. “No, no you’re not going anywhere! Tell me what’s wrong! We can kill whate-“”Nothing is wrong, Dean! Even if there was, it would be none of your damn business!” Dean steps back. You felt your heart sink as hurt filled his green eyes, then slowly, anger. “So what the hell are you waiting for? Leave already!” Anger began to seep into your veins. You hold up your heavy bag and begin to walk towards the parking lot. “I don’t need you permission to leave! So, fuck off!”   
Dean widened his eyes. Adrenaline and anger began to rush in. “Good! Leave! You claim to be a hunter, but you are WEAK! LEAVE! I bet you’re your family celebrated the day your bratty-self left!” You stop dead in your tracks.  
~~~~~~~~~~~Dean’s POV~~~~~~~~~~  
“Ouch. I might have went too far with her family. No! She played with you. She thinks this is just a game. She used you. No, you’re just angry because she rejected you!” you thought.  
“Hey, wait! I’m sorr-“All of sudden, you see hear whip around. “You shut your fucking mouth!” You see hear open a car door. “She was planning to leave,” you think. You feel your heart break. Even if she rejected you, you couldn’t let her go. “Wait! Don’t-“She revved the car and without thinking, you ran and dove atop of the car. You felt the car brake.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Reader’s POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“How dare he? Bring up your family?!? Acting like he knew!?” you thought angrily. Your heart felt like it died. You can’t believe you actually thought you liked him! You hear a loud THUD on top of the car. You brake and step outside when you see Dean getting off the roof. “Get away from me,” you growl. “Or what?” Dean asks. You pull out your gun and cock it. “Are you really going to shoot?” Dean mocked. “Don’t try me,” you reply and aim it towards him. He was about to say something when you pull the trigger. The bullet flew over him (you weren’t going to actually shoot him, but you had to make it convincing). Dean’s face held shock, hurt, and a whole bunch of feelings you wished you didn’t have to cause, but it was for the best. You had to protect them. You got into the car and sped off, leaving a broken hearted Dean behind.


End file.
